District of North Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services
'Apparatus roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1 - 1110 Lynn Valley Rd.' :Engine 1 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/330/25F) (SN#27182) :Rescue 1 - 2000 Freightliner FL112 / ERS :Squad 1 '''(Spare Command) - 201? GMC Sierra 2500 HD 4x4 (ex-Rescue 2) :Duty Chief' - 2012 Chevrolet Suburban :'Duty Chief 2' - 20?? Ford F250 w/ Canopy :'Utility 1 '- 201? Ford Ranger :'Fire Prevention & Education 1 - 2016 Toyota Prius :'''Fire Prevention & Education 2 - '''2016 Toyota Prius :Unit ?' - 20?? Dodge Carivan 'Fire Station 2 - 480 Mountain Highway :Quint 2' - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/250/50A/55’ rear-mount) (SN#609190) :'Engine 6' (Spare) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1500/300/34F) (SN#SE 1709) (ex-Engine 3, ex-Engine 1, & ex-Engine 5) :'Squad 2 '- 20?? Chevrolet Express 3500 van (ex-Public Education Van) 'Fire Station 3 - 550 Montroyal Blvd. :Engine 3' - 2016 Pierce Pierce Arrow XT (1750/340/30F) (SN#28956-01) :'Antique' - 1912 LaFrance Type 10 Combination Hose & Chemical wagon (SN#210) (ex-Vancouver FD) 'Fire Station 4 - 3891 Mount Seymour Pkwy. :Engine 4' - 2016 Pierce Pierce Arrow XT (1750/330/25F) (SN#28956-02) :'Engine 7' (Spare) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1500/300/25F) (SN#SE 1355) (ex-Engine 4 & ex-Engine 2) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/15305380290 '''Squad 4'] - 2006 Ford F550 XL 4x4 / Rebco 625/125/CAFS :Wildland 1 - Trailer (Used with Squad 4) :North Vancouver Emergency Communications - 1989 Ford E350 Gulf Stream RV 'Fire Station 5 - 1221 West 15th St.' :Quint 5 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/240/10A/55' rear-mount) (SN#304210) (ex-Quint 2) :Engine 8 - (Spare) 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1500/300/25F) (SN#SE 1354) (ex-Engine 7 & ex-Engine 3) Fire Training Centre - 900 St. Denis Ave. :Training Engine - 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/300) (SN#SE 1062) (ex-Engine 6, ex-Engine 5, ex-Engine 4, & ex-Engine 1) :Utility 2 - 201? Ford Ranger :Utility 3 - 201? Ford Ranger :Utility 4 - 201? Ford Ranger :Fire Prevention & Education 3 - 2014 Toyota Prius :Captain Training Car - 20?? Ford Flex :Training Unit 201? Ford Ranger :Hazmat Support - 199? Ford F250 w/ Canopy :Hazmat 1 - Trailer Out of Service :Tower 1 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/250/40F/100' mid-mount tower) (SN#801050) Retired Apparatus :1986 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1250/300) (SN#1135) :1985 Mack RD688S / Hub / Simon Snorkel (1250/200/103' Snorkel) (SN#1145) (Chassis sold to Columbia Valley-Lindell Beach Volunteer Fire Department and converted to tanker) :1984 Chevrolet Step Van 30 :1983 Spartan CFC2000 / Pierreville pumper (1500/500) (SN#PFT-1278) :1981 GMC / Thibault mini-pumper :1980 Spartan / Thibault pumper (1500/500) (SN#T80-103), delivered by Superior (SN#SE 237) (Sold to Gibsons Moose Jaw Refinery Fire Department) :1976 Hendrickson 1871S / Superior pumper (1500/300) (SN#SE 82) :1976 Hendrickson 1871S / Superior pumper (1500/300) (SN#SE 83) :1975 International / Hendrickson/ Thibault (840/200/100’ MM) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T72-192) :1971 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T71-128) (Sold to Spences Bridge Volunteer Fire Department) :1967 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/250) (SN#T68-123) :1963 Willys / Shop Built (-/150) :1963 Thibault Custom AWIT pumper (840/?) :1962 Thibault Custom AWIT pumper (840/?) (Sold to Redwood Meadows Emergency Services) :1961 Thibault Custom AWIT pumper (840/?) :1955 Dodge / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (625/?) (Sold to 108 Mile House VFD) :1953 Chevrolet / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (625/?) (S/N 5384) (Sold to Whitehorse Fire Department) :1953 Chevrolet / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (625/?) (S/N 5383) :192? Stutz 8 / 1941 Lynn Valley ARP-built chemical & hose wagon :1928 Day-Elder pumper :1925 ? / LaFrance Hose & Chemical 'External links' *District of North Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services *District of North Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services Facebook page *District of North Vancouver Firefighters (IAFF Local 1183) 'Station map' Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus